


Recon scene (Act 6, Scene 54)

by Rasseh_No_Shingeki



Category: Manga - Fandom, Shattered Hearts, anime - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasseh_No_Shingeki/pseuds/Rasseh_No_Shingeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sneak peek to park of the new manga :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recon scene (Act 6, Scene 54)

**Author's Note:**

> Might finish publishing this later :P
> 
> If you see a line or a load of *, it means a page break. :)

Wham! Sarah Langley turned her head. What was that? She looked at Adam McCoperman (The Recon Captain). He seemed at ease, eyes closed; leaning against the wall of the helicopter with crossed arms.  
“How does he do that?” She asked her colleague, Lukas Michaels.  
“Do what?” Lieutenant Michaels responded, with a cheeky grin spread widely across his face; tightening the buckles of his boots. Private Langley of course, narrowed her eyes at him irritably. Her focus was diverted, distracted by her Captain crossing the small room to load his rifle. Lieutenant Michaels followed her gaze, watching his Captain – and best friend – set aside smoke bombs on the bench to his left.  
“It’s just his experience.” He explained. “He’s been in the military longer than I’ve known him…” There was a glint of sadness in the lieutenant’s eyes, almost as if he were hiding some form of regret inside the depths of his sullen soul.

“I do it because I have faith in my team and what we stand for.”  
Private Langley looked up, Captain McCoperman was standing over her; hair as dark as night covering his eyes in shadows because of the way that his helmet pressed his hair to his head. The captain softly knelt down and looked to his female colleague. “Have faith in us, we will not fail.” The captain’s eyes were all but drained of concern for his comrades.  
“We’re reaching our target, everyone prepare to move out.”  
People began shuffling about, moving between each other. Within a few moments the helicopter doors opened, allowing the Recon Squad to plunge out of the now open door. Each of them landed evenly with a loud sound of rubber pounding stones and hard-packed dirt, concrete and gravel as they surged forward into cover of a building.

“10-1, 10-1” Static escaped into the earpieces of the unit. “10-1.” It repeated.  
“Bad signal.” Lieutenant Michaels confirmed, a groggy undertone to his usually calm voice. An ear piercing amplitude of a high pitched squealing filled the air; followed by a burst of flames. “Take cov – agh!” The Captains voice was drowned out by a scream of agony, followed by the shots of some M – 46 sniper rifles.  
Michelle and Jacoby were laying on the ground. They were dead, obviously not fast enough to avoid the explosion of bullets. The captain pulled an M – 16 Black Hawk Rifle from his back holster, aiming shots as best as he could from his position on the ground while Lieutenant Michaels and Sergeant Wolf provided sniper assistance from behind cover.

When the dust settled, Private Langley watched as Captain McCoperman began writhing on the ground. He had a piece of metal shrapnel protruding out from one thigh while the other half of his face was burned almost unrecognisably.  
“Langley to base!” No Reply. “10-1, 10-1” Bad signal. There was a slot of time where all seemed to come to a halt, time slowed down, each soldier turning their heads to see the captain surging forward at a fully-fledged run. He was skidding for five or so metres before scaling a wall, planting a bomb.  
“3…2…1… Detonate!”  
Shrapnel and rubble, Ash and dust spread everywhere; covering the Recon squad with Dust, Fire and concrete rubble collapsing around them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Private Langley opened her eyes, flames and rubble all around everywhere she looked.  
“H…Huh? W… CAPTAIN!” She screamed, panic rising in her chest.  
She could seeLieutenant Michaels hand beneath a pile of rubble, collapsing onto her knees and trying to dig him out.  
The lieutenant let out a painful groan, eyes glazed as he dragged himself out of the mess of concrete and many other materials. His face sported a deep gash just above the eye, making him wince as he stood up, holding one arm to his body.

“Where is the Captain?” She asked, anxiety flashing in her eyes. She had kept faith, as asked yet she couldn’t help but feel regret; unknowing of Adam McCoperman’s state. The last they had seen of their captain was him scaling a wall, then being forced back by the blast of an explosion when he’d used bombs to execute snipers.  
“D…Don’t know.” Lieutenant Michaels admitted, holding one eye closed as he wiped blood away from his eyes. 

Sergeant Wolf stepped into view, leaking blood from various wounds. He looked no worse for tear than the others, and in even worse state than the captain.  
“H...nghh..” They all snapped their heads round to see the sight of the captain laying on his back, staring up at the sky with a rasping breath.  
“ADAM!” Lieutenant Michaels yelled, rushing over to the captain who seemed to be laying extremely still. As he pulled Captain McCoperman up, a sudden burst of expletives burst from Adam.

“Bloody hell mate. Too quick!” Captain McCoperman groaned, letting out a painful groan. He was in bad shape, and in no condition to continue fighting on. Captain McCoperman’s leg was dripping blood, as were his ribs, (probably crushed) meaning that he wouldn’t be able to run, should the need have become an emergency. A helicopter sounded in the distance, the sound becoming deafeningly louder. He felt dizzy, sick almost. Lieutenant Michaels and Private Langley half lead-half carried their cursing captain to the helicopter as it lay down on the foot bars. They laid him on a bench, putting a blanket across him below his cut cheek.

The sound of gunshots split the air and then silence. It seemed like an eternity, making each soldier in turn look between one another. They were approximately at 25,000 feet above sea level, far too high to make a safe evacuation if anything called for it. The sound of twisting, grinding metal fatigue filled the stale environment around them, causing the hairs on each soldier’s necks to rise, like the hackles of a cat. Three… Two… One. BOOM!Shouting and screaming rang out, terror showing in their eyes, metal twisted and the sound of a rapid decompression.  
“Mayday! Mayday! Alpha Alpha! Bravo! X-Ray-Zero!” The helicopter was spinning out of control and everybody inside felt their bodies being flung against the sides of the helicopter. Adam's scream of terror ripped through the helicopter and everything seemed to go in slow motion until a white blast covered all vision and everything went to black.


End file.
